Candela
by PanchaaB
Summary: Songfic inspirado en Carlisle y Esme...pasen...PLISS!soy nueva :


**Los personajes no son mios…son de la HERMOSISISISISIMA Stephenie Mayer. Pero la trama es 100 % mia.**

* * *

Candela

_**FlashBack**_

Luego de encontrarme a Esme y preguntarle si se quería casar conmigo y que me dijera ¡SI! con bastante efusividad decidí comprarle algo como regalo de bodas …pero que… ¿una casa?...no. Tiene muchas de mi parte, ¿un jardín botánico? no…también le regale uno

-¿Papá?-me dijo Edward-¿Una isla podría ser?...digo para que tengan un tiempo a solas para lo que quieran.Y para que no se sientan incómodos teniéndome cerca por que piensen que puedo ver lo que hacen…

-Eso podría ser… ¡Si ESO! una isla…pero donde…

-¿En Brasil?-dijo Edward.

-Pero hijo, el clima en Brasil es demasiado caluroso -le conteste

-Pero pueden irse en la tarde para llegar más o menos en la noche cuando ya no haya sol-me contesto Edward

-Buena idea hijo-dije-Gracias Edward

-De nada papá.

En la búsqueda de la isla encontré una que estaba justo al frente de Rio de Janeiro* pero mucho más adentro por el océano atlántico

-¡Listo!-Grite

-¿Listo que amor?-dijo Esme entrando a mi despacho

-Nada solo que tenía algo que hacer y ya lo termine.

-Aah.

Fin del FlashBack

Ahora estábamos en la celebración de nuestra boda. Me sentía completo con Esme a mi lado. Pero ya era tiempo de enseñarle el regalo de bodas a mi ángel.

-Ahora… ¿Lista para tu regalo?-le dije

-¡Sí!-me dijo

-Pero… Vas a tener que esperar un poco-

-¿Por qué?-dijo Esme

-Porque si.

Llegamos al aeropuerto con algunas maletas.

-¿Y dónde Vamos?- me pregunto

-A Brasil.

-Pero, mi amor, en Brasil el clima es mucho mas cálido que aquí, si alguien nos ve brillando sabrán quienes somos además ¿qué comeremos?-me pregunto poniéndose histérica.

-Ya lo veras.

Tomamos el avión a las 12:00 P.M. y llegamos allá mas o menos a las 11:00 de la noche nos subimos al taxi y llegamos al puerto

-Amor… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Estamos cerca.

Cuando estuvimos lo bastante cerca de la isla le dije:

-¿Ves eso?-.

-Si… ¿Qué es?

-Eso amor… es la Isla Esme.

-¿Is…is…isla qué?

-Isla Esme.

Tome a Esme entre mis brazos, entramos a la casa, prendi las luces hasta que llegamos al segundo piso a la puerta mas "grande" de la casa. Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación principal Esme quedo maravillada o eso entendí por que empezó a sollozar.

-¿Por qué lloras amor?

-Yo… no deberías haber hecho todo esto.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no me gusta que gastes tu dinero en mi.

-Hey hey hey. Por algo el dicho dice "lo mio es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío" ¿no?

-Si pero.

-Nada, quiero tener una luna de miel tranquila con mi esposa.

Nos sentamos en la playa luego de dejar las maletas.

_-Una noche de luna, a la orilla del mar_  
_es el lugar perfecto para conversar_  
_para decirte lo que estás provocando._

La bese. Demostrándole todo mi amor por ella en ese beso ya que no quería que se sintiera mal por acordarse de lo que tuvo que pasar antes.

_-quiero robarte un beso y contarte mi amor_  
_es tan corta la vida y tan largo el dolor_  
_que el deseo de tenerte me está quemando._

-Y es que estoy cien por ciento enamorado,  
esclavo de tu piel  
y el roce de tus labios  
que nunca me han besado.

-Te amo Esme- le dije con la mayor sinceridad del mundo entero. Porque si, la amaba, y con todo mi ser.

-Yo también Carlisle- me dijo ella.

_-Échale leña al fuego, candela_  
_que quiero ser la llama en tu hoguera_  
_échale leña al fuego, candela_  
_y dame el cielo de tus caderas_  
_échale leña al fuego, candela_  
_déjame recorrerte entera_  
_échale leña al fuego, candela_  
_y después has de mí lo que quieras._

Ahora teniéndola entre mis brazos luego de esta noche que iba a quedar grabada en mi memoria por siempre me acorde de una canción muy interesante que cabia justo en mi relación con Esme y con todo lo que ella había pasado.

_-No dejes que el temor haga blanco en tu piel_  
_déjame regalarte un nuevo amanecer_  
_y ve nacer el sol en cada latido_  
_Aférrate a mi pecho, abrázame con fuerza_  
_siénteme despacio y ábreme las puertas_  
_que una vez cerró tu corazón herido_  
_Porque voy a borrarte con mis manos el ayer_  
_y amarte tanto y tanto_  
_como jamás te amaron._

_-Échale leña al fuego, candela_  
_que quiero ser la llama en tu hoguera_  
_échale leña al fuego, candela_  
_y dame el cielo de tus caderas_  
_échale leña al fuego, candela-_ cante yo

_-déjame recorrerte entera_  
_échale leña al fuego, candela_  
_y después has de mí lo que quieras_  
_Yo quiero arder en la hoguera de tus cabellos, candela_  
_que se derraman sobre mi pecho cual manantial de tu entrega-_cantamos los dos a coro

_Échale leña al fuego, candela_  
_échale leña al fuego de tus caderas_  
_échale leña al fuego, candela_  
_que quiero bailar contigo la noche entera_  
_échale leña al fuego, candela_  
_quémame con tu fuego, candela_  
_échale leña al fuego, candela_  
_que quiero bailar contigo en tus caderas_  
_échale leña al fuego, candela_-cantamos de nuevo juntos.

Luego de este maravilloso m omento nos dedicamos a amarnos hasta que salió el sol a la mañana siguiente.

**FIN :)**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado… la verdad es que soy suuuuper nueva y escuche esta canción y pensé que podía ser bueno escribir un songfic…besos:

By: Fran :)


End file.
